kdramafandomcom-20200214-history
Pinocchio
Pinocchio is a South Korean television series starring Park Shin-hye, Lee Jong-suk and Kim Young-kwang. It aired on SBS from November 12, 2014 to January 15, 2015 on Wednesdays and Thursdays at 21:55 (12:55 UTC) for 20 episodes. Plot The drama follows Ki Ha-myung, a young boy whose family is ruined because of false accusations made on his father, supported by strong and cruel media propaganda, one of which was led by the ambitious field reporter Song Cha-ok. Cha-ok's daughter Choi In-ha suffers from Pinocchio syndrome—a condition that causes her to hiccup whenever she lies or hides something big to her. Her parents divorced, and she was forced to go with her father, Choi Dal-pyung. The father and daughter went to live with her grandfather, Choi Gong-pil, and found Ha-myung, who had taken up the identity of her dead uncle Choi Dal-po for a place to live, as well as to help her grandfather—who has problems with memory because of the trauma he suffered from her uncle's death, remain senile. Though they did not get along at first, Dal-po's efforts endeared him to her, but their friendship becomes complicated by her continued idolization of her people—the person partially responsible for the ruin of Dal-po's family. After seeing Dal-po's appearance on TV easily prove a truth to her classmates during high school, In-ha decides that she wants to be a reporter like her mother. Though this hurt Dal-po, his affection for her won out, and he supported her dream by giving up the chance to go to college and working as a taxi driver to make their family's ends meet when they moved back to the city. In-ha's Pinocchio syndrome makes her applications difficult as everyone is reluctant to hire a reporter who can't lie for anything. When In-ha is rejected by her own mother at a job interview at MSC, she is deeply hurt and dissuaded from continuing her dreams of becoming a reporter. Dal-po confronts Cha-ok, and Dal-po gains the sudden determination to become a reporter, specifically to prove his father's innocence and find his brother. He convinces In-ha to work towards their goal and become reporters together. After a month, In-ha and Dal-po participate at YGN's "blind" audition for reporters. When the issue of his family was brought up during one of the audition's activities, Dal-po is triggered and gets into a heated debate with In-ha, exposing her as a Pinocchio and ruining her chances of getting hired. Dal-po is hired, and he later tells her that he truly doesn't believe that she shouldn't be a reporter, though leaving out the fact that he only does not want to see her as a reminder of her mother. Desperate for their network's ratings to rise and beat YGN's, Cha-ok hires In-ha as a news anchor for her Pinocchio syndrome as a gimmick to increase their reports' credibility. Dal-po and In-ha find each other at opposite sides, working as investigative field reporters at the rival networks. Dal-po is partnered with Yoon Yoo-rae, an ex-sasaeng fan whose stalking and obsessive tendencies come in handy in her investigations, and In-ha is partnered with Seo Beom-jo, a rich, sheltered chaebol heir who developed an interest in In-ha after having received all her text messages to her mother in recent years. External links * Category:K-Dramas Category:Series on SBS Category:Series by IHQ Category:Incomplete articles Category:Pinocchio